til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mansion
Crowes' Manor also known as "The Mansion on Hamilton Road" is the haunted mansion in which the events of Til Morning's Light take place. Probably since it's built date, the house has been haunted by a bicentenary curse set by Isobelle after she attempted to resurrect Nathaniel Crowes, making everyone who enters the mansion get trapped in there and die unless they found a way to escape the house before noon, if not, the person's soul will remain there for the eternity until someone releases them or until The Ritual has been completed. Backstory Main Article: Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page According to the book "Enoch Samson's Black Magic and Nether Sorcery" the mansion is featured as one of the places linked to an unexplained supernatural phenomena around the world. A little digging at the Department of Records of Lesterville done by Erica , revealed that the mansion was built in September 1797. During one week of that date,a hurricane swept through Leisterville, destroying most of the town and killing over a dozen people, but the mansion was still standing untouched. The house was bought and sold 10 times before being abandoned on 1985, for some unknown reasons there's no record of anyone actually owning it after the original owner and there's no record on him as well. Probably on later 1801, Nathaniel Crowes and his Disciples started to perform rituals with unknown intentions. When word got out about their rituals, the people of Lesiterville,n an act of violence, invaded the mansion and killed the Master Crowes. Wrecked for what happened, Isobelle and the others performed one last ritual to bring Crowes back from death, but they only brought him back as a spirit. Doing that ended in condemning them (Victor, Constance, Lucian and Isobelle) to live until the ritual to revive Crowes has been completed. Victims See: Characters / Lost Spirits When someone dies in the mansion, it's soul becomes trapped in the room the person died, forever, unable to leave the room or explore the house. Here are all the trapped ghosts and beings inside the Crowes' Manor. .Keaton .Shopkeeper .Asa .Edith .Victor .Elijah Price .Nathaniel Crowes .Constance .Constance's Victims (7) .Evan .Hannah .Lucian .Sarah .Isobelle .Lost Spirits (20) .Angie Maps and Locations The mansion can look small from the outside, but it is huge on the inside. Having over a 100 unique rooms and locations distributed on 5 Floors, there is a lot to explore in the mansion. These maps contain the locations of all the 20 Lost Spirits as well as the name of each room of the Mansion on Hamilton Road. Room Gallery Foyer.jpeg|Foyer Reception Room Enviroment.png|Reception Room Hallway.png|Hallway Paintry.png|Paintry Sitting Room.png|Sitting Room Tea Room.png|Tea Room Fountain.png|Fountain Boxwood Garden.png|Boxwood Garden Garden Shed.png|Garden Shed Garden Pond.png|Garden Pond Bathroom Enviroment.png|Bathroom Hunting Room Enviroment.png|Hunting Room Library Enviroment.png|Library Driveway.png|Driveway Sitting Room 2.png|Second Sitting Room Well Exit.png|Well Exit Caverns Enviroment.png|Caverns Ritual Room.png|Ritual Room East Patio.png|East Patio West Tower.png|West Tower Lucian's Workshop.png|Lucian's Workshop Butcher Room Enviroment.png|Butcher Room Seance Room.png|Seance Room Museum.png|Museum West Attic.png|West Attic Observatory.png|Observatory Unusual Bedroom.png|Unusual Bedroom Witchcraft Room.png|Witchcraft Room Painting Studio.png|Painting Studio Isobelle's Lair.png|Isobelle's Lair Trivia .There is a total of 41 people trapped in the house. .According to the Department of Records of Leisterville, the house was bought and sold more than 10 times before being finally abandoned. Maybe all the previous owners ended joining the trapped ghosts in the mansion. References 1. https://rankoprozo.carbonmade.com/projects/5378826 Til Morning's Light Enviroments See Also .Puzzles .Weapons .Creatures .Bosses .Journal Entry Category:Til Morning's Light Category:Locations